Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer high-quality streaming video services for their end users. Streaming video is an efficient method of distributing video data to a large number of users. However, many network issues can affect the quality of the data stream, where poor quality may result in packet loss, delays, and an overall sub-optimal viewing experience for clients. The ability to optimize the quality and consistency of streamed video presents a significant challenge to service providers, network operators, and clients alike.